Princess of Destruction
by PandemicPanda
Summary: Given as a sacrifice to the God of Destruction, now his apprentice, the long lost Saiyan Princess finds herself caught between duty and desire when her trip to Earth proves to be a bit more of a commitment then originally planned...
1. Chapter 1: Melancholy

**Chapter 1: Melancholy**

The morning had been as uneventful as ever on Beerus' Planet for the Saiyan Princess. A solidary breakfast was had in the dining hall, after which she went through the entire castle and cleaned every corner. It was simple dusting and sprucing up here and there as the large tree-like fortress only housed the three of them. For the most part, Lord Beerus was asleep and when he _was_ awake Whis was good at cleaning up after the him. Thankfully the Lord had been asleep for weeks after his trip back from the planet called Earth so the task took her no more than three hours if she chose to work fast.

Daily routine called for rigorous training afterwards with Whis which usually took up the rest of her day greatly due to the fact that she had virtually nothing else to occupy her time. Lately, however, she had begun skipping this specific step. _That_ was due to the fact that Whis had been taking trips _back_ to Earth on a regular basis. It bothered her too because she didn't like her master, and really her only companion, leaving her to waste time with lesser creatures. Of course she would never admit to being jealous and only argued that if Beerus woke up and found Whis was gone he would be extremely annoyed. And that was never good.

On this particular day, instead of training she sat herself on the flat top of a tree stump not far from the calm blue waters near the castle. The sun was high and she basked in it, inviting its warmth to soothe her soul. She closed her eyes and focused her hearing. From the water trickling along the stony shore to a fallen leaf gently coming to rest on a bed of dirt in the woods miles away. She heard it all. She was reminded once more, as she often was living on this solitary planet of three, how very much alone she was.

It had always been this way though, just her, the angel and the god on this planet. She was convinced they three were the highest forms of life in the universe so intermingling with others was just a waste of time. Very seldom did she enjoy herself when she _did_ visit other planets. No matter how high the title or what strength they possessed, in her presence all creatures trembled in fear before her and submitted without hesitation. She was utterly disappointed at their weakness and lack of self-pride.

She broke her concentration and she leaned back on her palms, letting out a heavy sigh. She looked out towards the lake where the dozens of moons and planets from above reflected off of its waters. The wind blew and the trees came to life, their violet leaves fluttered across the sky littering the grassy floor. The planets agriculture was truly beautiful due to Whis' centuries of designing. In fact, everything was made to suit its inhabitants. Whis had even brought in one of the universes rarest flowers when she had expressed her liking for them once.

Thinking back, there was nothing she had wanted that Whis did not give her. Since she was brought to the planet as an infant, she had lacked nothing. She had been taken care of by Whis in every way and was never allowed to be mistreated by Beerus when the god lost his temper. She was free to do as she pleased as long as she worked to grow stronger as she vowed to Beerus when he accepted her as the God of Destructions apprentice. This was fine with her of course because growing stronger was really the only thing she cared about anyway. It was like she was made for battle. As she grew older, whether it be wealth or power, there was nothing she couldn't have.

So why then did she feel like something was missing? Why did she feel so empty? It was recently that she had begun to feel unsatisfied in her daily life. She suspected this was also linked to the fact that she had not been able to grow stronger in the past few years which really bothered her. It was like she had hit a roadblock and no matter how hard she trained or how many time Whis and Beerus beat her within an inch of her life, she just couldn't get passed it.

Suddenly, she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of light steps on fresh grass close behind her. Her ears perked and tail twitched at the close proximity of the unexpected guest. No one could have snuck up that close to her without her noticing long before. No one but Whis.

She spun around to see her teacher walking up, looking as pristine as always in his long robs and his staff. She quickly noticed, however, the odd look on his face. He smiled as he usually did when greeting her but something was off. It was subtle but she could tell. His smile seemed forced which was different from his usual relaxed expression. It was the type of look that made her feel like he was hiding something. Her teacher was known for keeping secrets or at least not divulging information before he wanted to. If he was going to tell her, he would. If he didn't it would be a hassle to make him talk. She decided to let it go and jumped down off the stump, joining him on the ground.

With a polite smile and a small bow, she greeted him. "Good morning, Whis."

"Good morning, Vino!" Whis sang his greeting with his usual cheerfulness. Whatever forced expression he was wearing before was gone now without a trace. Had she just imagined it? She wondered as his eyes traveled behind her. "Are you enjoying the view?"

"Mm," she shook her head and shrugged. "Just thinking."

"I had been standing here for quite some time before you noticed me." He leaned in and asked, "What has you so distracted, child?"

Could he read her mine? She knew he couldn't, or at least he never had before, but his insight was uncanny. Any other time she would openly tell him what was on her mind but for some reason she felt she wasn't ready to tell him how she was feeling. _She_ didn't even know how she felt exactly. For now she would try to keep it to herself.

"To be honest…" There wasn't much she could hide from Whis but she always tried her best. "I have a question for you."

"Oh?"

She raised a slender finger and pointed to his head, eyes falling on his. "Exactly how long are you going to keep your hair like that?"

Her teacher frowned and took a step back. "Hm? What's wrong with my hair?" Using the sphere on his staff as a mirror, he gazed into it and studied his reflection. "You did this for me."

"I was a child."

"You are still quite young," he said as a matter of fact.

"Only compared to you, of course." He eyed her and she shrugged. "What I mean is that I was immature. I was just playing around."

"You said I looked beautiful." He gave a sort of dejected frown and in his own way he was pouting.

She chuckled inwardly and replied, "Fine. Keep it that way. I don't care." After looking over her handy work, his hair styled high with a curl on top, she crossed her arms and nodded. "You still look pretty good actually."

"You don't care?"

"Not really. Why should I?"

"Ah, so that wasn't what you were thinking about so diligently then?" She froze. He smiled proudly and waved his hand. "You don't have to tell me. Anyway, the reason I found you was to tell you that I am going back to Earth now."

Her face dropped. "Again?"

"Why don't you come along with me this time?"

By now the young girl was very much aware of her teacher's whimsical nature. Taste testing Earth food had been the latest in his odd hobbies and she decided she did not wish to have anything to do with it. "Why should I?"

"I am going to taste the delicacies that are Japanese food the human female Bulma-san has offered." _Bulma_ , she thought. The girl had heard of this woman from her teacher often but was told of her species devastatingly low power levels and had no further interest in said woman. Her master continued, "However, I thought you might be more interested in meeting your brother for once?"

"Brother? You mean the Saiyan that Beerus-sama beat with a mere flick of his finger?"

"It's hardly fair to compare him to a god, don't you think? That same flick would still pose a threat for you too."

For a brief moment she wondered if he was inadvertently talking about the stunt she was currently in with her training. She shrugged and chose to ignore the comment. "I'm not interested."

"I see." Though he sounded disappointed, he did not push the subject further. "Well then, I'm off."

She considered what she would do once he was gone when a thought caused her to call after her teacher. "Oh! Will you be bringing back any more of those, how do you call them? The brown bitter sweets?"

"Ah." Her teaches brow quirked. "You mean chocolate?"

"Chocolate…" The word rolled off her tongue as smoothly as the sweet delicacy had melted in her mouth the first time she tried the Earth treat. Her mouth watered just thinking about it and she licked her lips. "Yes."

"Perhaps," he said in a mysterious tone that made her ears perk up in an attempt to better discern his meaning. "It is much better fresh though."

Eyes wide and nose twitching, the young woman was now unconsciously inching forward. Her complete attention was on her teacher. He smiled, clearly amused that the confection could stir such an interest in the melancholy girl.

"What do you mean fresh?" she inquired, tail swaying back and forth. "What is the difference between normal chocolate and fresh chocolate?"

"Chocolate, at higher temperatures, is creamy and rich and can be used to cover other sweets in its velvety goodness!" Her teacher could hardly contain himself as he spoke, clapping his hands together. "It is simply a delightful experience, my dear! You must try it for yourself!"

She clutched at her teachers robe and declared, "I'll go!"


	2. Chapter 2: Something Familiar

**Chapter 2: Something Familiar**

The first thing Vino noticed when arriving on planet Earth was that it was mainly made of hues of blue and green. The vast sky glowed gently of light blue and was scattered with white clouds of water. The foliage was mainly made up of light shades of green. It was pleasant when compared to the harsher hues of red and orange of some of the other planets she had visited before. She was grateful for that at least. Still, nothing was quite as beautiful as Beerus Planet.

There was a buzz of life from this planet just a short way off. Sound of its people and the machines they handled sounded in the distance. Noisy but not at all disruptful. She could tell this planet was a young civilization by their lack of advanced technology but thriving as there were none of the tell-tale signs of war or destruction. It wouldn't be long though. Not with Earth catching Beerus attention. It was just a matter of time.

All in all, there was calming aura to the planet. Vino appreciated that.

She scanned the area but since landing had not even picked up a whiff of the promised chocolate confection. In fact, she saw nothing resembling the banquets her teacher raved about being offered on his previous visits. She expected tables laid out with exotic foods of quality taste and servants at hand to cater to her every wish, as it was customarily when he took her out for food. She pouted, rubbing her stomach, so lost in thought she failed to notice her teacher speaking to her till he tapped the top of her shoe with his staff.

"Mind your manners when greeting the host, dear," he corrected, waving a blue hand forward, "Bulma here will be our escort today."

She assumed he spoke of the small blue haired woman who had come out to greet them with great enthusiasm and was now politely standing before them. The woman wore fine linens and precious stones hung from her neck, wrists and around her fingers. Though small in stature and weak in power level, the woman stood before them confidently.

 _She must be an important a delegate or leader of some kind,_ she assumed. Hands folded behind her back in the proper manner she lacked before, the Saiyan bowed. "Forgive me. My name is Vino, Whis' student. I will be in your care today."

"Of course!" the woman Bulma said cheerfully. "Any friend of Whis' is a friend of mine!"

The woman replied kindly enough but it was clear by the way she stared at Vino up and down that something was weighing heavily on her mind. Vino felt as if she was being carefully dissected and was surprised that such a weak being could actually make someone such as herself feel so … uncomfortable.

Vino double checked herself, looking down at her attire. In finding no obvious fault on her, she wondered if this was some kind of foreign Earth custom or possibly a challenge. Surely not. Irritation set in as her stomach reminded her of her growing hunger with a rumble.

"Problem?"

"No, it's just that I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." The woman put a delicate hand to her chin and her gaze seemed to intensify. Vino was not used to being so freely and strongly inspected. No weaker being before had ever dared to be so impudent towards her and still live, but something told her Whis would not approve of violence towards this specific woman who was feeding him.

"I assure you, we have never met." Vino shook her head and held up both hands as if surrendering the honest truth. "Not possible."

"Someone… Someone..." The woman inched closer. "I can't quite place my finger on it."

"You are a sharp one, Bulma," Whis commented approvingly. He held his hands out at Vino as if showing something off. "This young girl is actually a Saiyan."

Bulma squinted at her and then her eyes fell on the tail that was casually draped around her waist. Almost instantly her eyes widened and an understanding came. "You're Saiyan too?"

"Indeed!" Whis sang. "In fact, the reason she seems so familiar to you is because she is Vegeta's older sister, the Princess of Saiyans." Vino slowly turned to the angel in a mix of shock and confusion as her teacher ignored her.

"What?!" the woman screeched. "Vegeta never told me he had a sister!"

"Ah, that is probably due to the fact that they have had very little contact since they were children. Vegeta was still very young when Vino was offered to Lord Beerus as a sacrifice from their father to pardon the Saiyan race from his wrath."

"W-Whis!" She called him sharply, wanting to cut him off before he could say anymore. "This is hardly an appropriate topic to be sharing with the woman, let alone a pointless one, don't you think?"

In fact, she didn't know what her teacher was thinking bringing her past up like that. Not that Whis and her hadn't discussed her past before but it wasn't relevant to her anymore. It had been years since the details of her exchange had been discussed so why here, why now, why with Bulma? Her teacher was doing something, scheming something, but she didn't know what or why for. It was pointless information at this point after all. She had no ties to the Saiyan race or to her family for that matter.

Her glare bored into Whis but he blatantly ignored her, staring straight ahead. It was only when he gave a proud smirk that she turned to see what he was staring at. The shock that showed across the woman Bulma's face was more attention than she was comfortable with on the matter. "I-Is that right…"

Vino sighed. She could sense a hint of pity in the woman's expression and it rubbed her the wrong way.

"I don't know what you're thinking," Vino said in annoyance, "but make no mistakes about me. I am no longer a sacrifice to Beerus or of the Saiyans. That was something that happened a very long time ago and is irrelevant now. Forget about it, got it?"

Whis cleared his throat and she could feel his glare. "Mind your manners."

Vino struggled but managed to put on an indifferent face. "I mean not to disrespect to our host, Teacher. I merely don't want her to think on such irrelevant information."

Suddenly Vino picked up a quickly approaching power level. It was much stronger then the humans but nothing to arouse any interest in her. The trip to Earth had been nothing like she had anticipated. She expected to come, eat and leave. Now with the arrival of another, she could tell her meal time was being pushed back further and further. Vino mentally smacked herself for allowing herself to get caught up into yet another one of her teacher's pointless adventures.

 _I should have stayed home..._ She sighed in frustration but as the wind blew, it carried an unusual scent with it. Unusual yet familiar. She recognized the scent of her own blood immediately. It made her whole body stiffen and her tail tighten around her waist. _Vegeta..._


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Change the Past

**Chapter 3: Can't Change the Past**

Vegeta. It had been many, many years since Vino had had any contact with him. She remembered the last time they had spoken to each other was when he was a new recruit in Frieza's infantry. It was also the first time they had seen each other since she was sent away. It was nothing special though.

Vino had just been assigned to oversee King Colds Clan by Beerus. Their clan was apparently "the strongest clan in space" with a massive army behind them. They were in the business of capturing and reselling planets, plundering goods, recruiting the useful beings and killing anything that got in their way. However, she allowed them to do as they pleased as it wasn't a hobby of hers to be in charge of such operations. She could care less what they did, it didn't have anything to do with her. In the end, they were all more like footmen to her, play things to order around if she ever got bored or needed some lowly work done.

On one particular day, she decided on a whim to visit Frieza's main base to check up on him. She had given Frieza a job and she expected a report back from him. She didn't care if he was ready for her or if he was busy with a million things, he was expected to stop everything and cater to her every whim until she was satisfied. If he didn't, there was no telling what would happen to him and his entire army.

When she arrived, there wasn't a hint of hesitation as he welcomed her and quickly took her to a meeting room to discuss the assignment she had given him. However, it seemed he had to put a halt on some kind of raid as soldiers were stationed and ships were ready for launch but they all seemed to be in an idle state. She deduced she was getting in the way of some major plans of his. She didn't care of course.

It was a humorous meeting as she sensed a murderous aura from the lizard creature the entire time. Aside from dropping in unannounced, it was obvious to her that she had royally pissed him off. Perhaps it was the errand she had him run? She could imagine how disrespected he felt when she asked him, the son of King Cold, to go out and do something so trivial but he didn't dare complain.

At the end of the meeting Frieza smiled politely, barely holding himself together, and asked, "Was that all you wanted, my Lady?"

Vino raised the glass she had been drinking to her lips and finished off the bitter liquid before replying nonchalantly. "Yes."

"Well then, thank you for stopping by." Frieza bowed low and smiled through gritted teeth. He must have wanted her out of there as soon as possible but she felt no rush to leave.

"I would like to see the new recruits." It wasn't a question. That was obvious when she stood and made her way to the door.

"Of course, my lady," Frieza said quickly catching up to her side. "Right this way."

He personally escorted her to the training deck where they made their way through large rounded hallways until they came to look out over an arena. What she found there was a bloodbath. It seemed they were in the middle of a death battle. A handful of Frieza's footmen fought mercilessly against an array of different creatures from all over the galaxy, including some of Saiyan decent.

"This is where we weed out the weaklings," he explained. "We bring them here and if they can't last more than five minutes they meet the only fate worthy of such lowly creatures. Would you like to watch?"

She scanned the arena quickly, holding her breath as she searched the dead bodies. Completely ignoring his last question, she said, "I heard you recruited the Prince not too long ago."

"Are you curious?" At his words, Vino shot him a look that warned him not to get cheeky with her. Frieza quickly picked up on her signal and cleared his throat before signaling to one of his attendants. "I thought you might be, so I called for him."

She turned to look at a young boy who hadn't even hit puberty yet. He was small in frame, skinny and still had the face of a child yet his hard expression was that of a person beyond his years. He shared their fathers features and tall hair but had their mother's black hair. It was actually quite surprising how much he resembled their parents and made her slightly nostalgic.

Upon seeing her, Vegeta felt the same. He had never met his sister before since she was gone shortly after he was born but there was no denying they were of the same blood. She reminded him so much of their mother. Though she was not much older than him, she had an elder sibling aura about her that filled Vegeta with respect and awe. The only other person he could remember having this level of respect for was his own father. He stepped forward, taking a knee and bowed. "Sister…"

"Vegeta, how are you faring? How is your training? Do you feel Frieza is teaching you well?"

He hesitated since Frieza was not even a few feet away and disrespecting him would be a death sentence. However, after a second look it was apparent who among them held the higher authority and it was the one who had asked him the question so he answered honestly. "The training is fine but I feel like I was learning well under father and training with our own troops."

Her expression softened at his boyish thinking. He was blunt to which she wasn't surprised considering he came from a prideful people. She liked his spirit immediately and gave him a proud smirk.

"I see. Give it time. I know your father's ways seem the best now but there is so much more out there. Here you will learn tactics and battle strategies from all over the galaxy. Make the most of your time here, understand?"

Those words were ones he would hold close to his heart and remember for years to come. Bowing his head again he replied, "Yes, sister."

"Good boy." He stood and was led away by attendants. Vino turned to leave the way they had come, ready to depart now that she had seen Vegeta. On the way, she gave one more order to Frieza. "I request you not to go easy on him. Teach him everything you can. Saiyans are hard headed so make sure not to go easy on him."

"Yes, my Lady." Frieza let slip a sinister tone that Vino did not miss. She knew very well that it would please him to put the Saiyan Prince through hell, but the joke would be on him in a few years. Vino had full confidence that Vegeta would survive the tyrants harsh training and thrive under pressure. He would surpass all his enemies and bring honor to the Saiyan name.

Of course, back then, she had more hope for the Saiyan race. She believed they would rise up and take the power back from their oppressors. But what hope was there once they had killed off her people? Vino shook her head and forced the memories that threatened to surface back down. That was the past, and you can't change the past.


	4. Chapter 4: Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 4: Sibling Rivalry

All her attentions focused on the male Saiyan before her. She noted he looked like he had just been in the midst of battle, caked with dirt and his clothes in tatters. Yet by the way he held himself he didn't seem worn at all and instead seemed he was ready for another round. She recognized his attire as being similar yet not identical to that of Lord Frieza's men. Odd, for someone who had been out of his regimen for quite some time now.

Practically a mirror image of the late King Vegeta, she could quickly see the similarities in facial structure, not to mention the prideful confidence he stood before them with. She admitted to herself that she had always wondered what became of him and now she saw for herself that he had grown up well.

Vegetal on the other hand couldn't keep the shock off his face. It took him a while to even accept that what he was seeing was the real thing. After her sudden disappearance right before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, he had never expected to see his sister again. Yet here she was, casually taking with Bulma and Whis on his front lawn.

In an attempt to save face, he hardened his expression. "So you _are_ alive."

There was no emotion in his words. She wasn't ready for his cold demeanor towards her, though it wasn't surprising. How could she expect him to speak to her with his utmost respect and look up to her as he once had? Not after everything that had happened. Not after…

She shook her head to rid herself of unwanted memories, then gave him a prideful smirk. "I was just thinking the same."

The siblings glared at one another but without either of them giving off any killing intent, the atmosphere just grew awkward. The truth was that neither of them knew what else to say.

Seeing through both of them and realizing that bad social skills was obviously a universal Saiyan trait, Bulma stepped in. "Vegeta, when were you going to tell me you had a sister? I swear, all these years and you never mentioned it even once!"

"I must agree with Bulma. It's quite disappointing to see how you've welcomed your sister after all she's done." Whis' tone was heavy and almost malicious. "Or have you forgotten her sacrifice…"

"Of course not!" Vegeta's fists tightened as his anger rose. Yet as he considered his next words, he spoke in almost a soft growl. "It was our families darkest secret and we kept it like a dagger between our ribs. We would have been damned to forget such a thing!"

 _Vegeta…_ Something stirred in Vino's chest. It was the same feeling that she got every time she remembered the past but stronger. It made her uncomfortable to the point of feeling sick and she hated it. How many times did she tell herself to leave the past in the past, yet it always seemed to come back. These feelings of family and loyalty, they were weaknesses and she didn't have time for that.

"Enough," she declared. "Bulma, is there any food around here?"

The woman stared blankly for a moment, blinking fast. "Y-Yes, please follow me right this way." Vino inclined her head and followed closely behind the woman as instructed.

"Wait!" her brother ordered. "You've been training under Whis this whole time right? Show me what you can do then!"

Her interest peaked for the moment. Vino could never ignore a challenge. She inclined her head towards him and got a good feel for where he was power level wise, then frowned. "How did you survive against Beerus at all with that kind of power? How disappointing." She righted and continued after the woman.

Truly it was her own fault for being so distracted by hunger that she did not sense her brother move till his grip was tightly around her upper arm. He managed to yank her back towards him, his face dangerously close as he looked down at her. In all her life, she had never been handled like this outside a match or training. So disrespectfully.

"I've grown stronger since then!" he barked. "Fight me if you think I'm so weak!"

"Trust me, it wouldn't be much of a fight," she growled.

With that, she pushed him away with a powerful hit to his chest. He fell back but not by much when he flew right back to her and gripped her by the shoulders. Though her arms were shorter that in no way meant she was at a disadvantage. She gripped his chest in the same way and held him back.

Her power level shot up and his did the same to match, the only difference was that she did not do it consciously. Her lips curled, exposing her teeth and small but sharp fangs. Her brother made no move to release her. He was so obviously challenging her and she was more than willing to comply at this point.

She uncoiled her tail from its place around her waist, the silky brown appendage gracefully flicking back and forth. She did this for two reasons. One, having a tail showed dominance over those who did not. In short, she was teasing his ego. Two, the tail was the powerhouse of pheromone production and in swishing it around she was releasing a great amount of her scent into the air.

For others, they would hardly notice it was there. For a Saiyan, it was as good as controlling their very thoughts. The stronger the opponent, the more influential. At that very moment, Vino's pheromones where giving off warning signals. She was telling him, _I'm not mad right now but if I get there, you're dead._ And she had the power level to back it up.

She could see the struggle between pride and fear as Vegeta released her and took several steps back. The sight was pleasing enough to calm her down a bit. She whipped the saliva from her chin she hadn't known she spilled and returned her tail to its place around her waist.

"Now, now, my dear. Let's not cause a scene on such a beautiful day." Whis peeked around beside her and gave a careless smile. "We haven't even eaten yet."

She glared at him and crossed her arms. "No food is worth this wait! If it dosnt live up to my expectations, I'll blow this whole place up!"

Bulma flinched at the girls words, sure Vino would make good on her word. Seeing this, Whis swiftly took hold and yanked at her ear. "Forgive her, Bulma. She can be quite testy when she's hungry."


End file.
